Illogical Logic
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: Every little thing she does just furrows under his skin until it's all he can think about. She throws him so far off his game he's not even sure if he's in the court any more.


**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing belongs to me, kids. **  
****SPOILERS:** Absolutely none.  
**WARNINGS:** None

**

* * *

**  
Will likes to think that he's a calm guy. He's understanding and rational. He doesn't jump to conclusions or disregard anyone else's opinions. If anything he's over willing to compromise and do what needs to be done to keep everyone working together as a cohesive unit.

He's logical.

He likes to look at every angle, at every piece of the puzzle before he puts it together. If there's one thing that he likes it's to have all of those loose endings tied together in a tidy little knot. Even after everything he's been through these past three years, he still likes to have all the facts known before tucking away an abnormal's file. He still needs to make sure there's nothing left to uncover when it comes to the tiny mysteries of his life.

And he'll advertise this to anyone who's willing to listen. He wants them to remember that he used to be a profiler: that his job here is to maintain a sense of cool judgment.

There's no Source Blood pumping through his veins; he's not an abnormal.

He's an unbiased social scientist studying and protecting the creatures that used to give him nightmares at night. And he reminds everyone of this for one reason: so when he tells people that there's something about Kate that crawls underneath his skin and just rubs at him in all the wrong ways, he wants them to understand how strange this is.

She's different than anyone else he's ever known, mostly because he didn't routinely hang out with criminals before Magnus recruited him to her cause.

Before he was used to being that one person who saw everything that everyone else missed then she had to come along to change that.

She came along and picked up on the things he was blind to, the things a cop wouldn't think to see. This snarky punk rock girl who managed to break out of his custody not once, but twice, managed to throw him off and he just didn't get it.

He still doesn't get it, but every little thing she does just twists at his insides.

She's too messy. She's too reckless. She talks when she should be thinking. She thinks when she should be working. She shoots firsts and asks her questions later. She'll take a bullet and won't tell anyone she's shot until it's almost too late to save her. She talks more than she should. She's always tapping her fingers or snapping her gum or flicking the safety on her gun off and on until all he wants to do is shake her until she's quiet. Not like that would do any good. She doesn't listen to a word he tells her. Not a one.

She refused to handle his personal affairs when they were in Mumbai and she and Ravi killed him to stop Kali from wiping out thousands if not millions of people. Then she refused to let him stay dead when he was pretty sure that would have been the smart thing for her to have done. She made him an accessory to bank robbery. She knew more about the FBI than he did and he had been an agent. She kicked him down a flight of stairs. A flight of stairs and then refused to apologize for it. She stole all his hair gel and replaced it with temporary hair dye so he had pink hair for a week (followed by blue and then green).

Every little thing she does just furrows under his skin until it's all he can think about. She throws him so far off his game he's not even sure if he's in the court any more. The sanctuary network used to be his own little paradise. It was his safe zone, the place where everything in his life finally made sense. And then she came along and all the zen left with her. She arrived and chaos took over.

Nothing really bad happened to him until she showed up. His girlfriend was killed in an attack she could have helped minimize the damages from if she'd just opened her damned mouth. Ashley died not even a minute after she shot her with a rocket launcher. He died. He died and the last thing he saw was her worried face.

It's not rational or logical but he keeps thinking of her as the harbinger of bad shit. He knows he's just projecting his feelings about everything that's happened these past couple of months onto her, but he honestly doesn't care at this point. It's nice to have reasoning at least for why she bothers him so much. Not that it does much good.

Every night he watches her. He watches her in the gun range. He watches her beat up Henry under the pretense that she's teaching him fighting skills that don't require relying on his inner wolf, her words, not his. He watches her devour more food than what's possible for a hundred pound girl. He watches her watch one of those ghost hunting shows with Biggie, watches the way she laughs at how seriously they take themselves, watches as she points out everything that's wrong with their equipment, watches how much she loves the show anyway.

And then he watches as she smiles slow and lazy at him before making some excuse up for needing to go to her room and then waits for him to do the same. He watches as she undresses, teasing him every bit of the way. He watches her face as she comes undone underneath him. He watches as she sleeps, legs tangled with his, body turned away, both codependent and independent at the same time.

He's constantly watching her because he needs to know how Kate managed to wiggle her way into the sanctuary and under his skin because he can't see it. Everything else he manages to see, but this? This is something he's never been able to figure out. She rubs him in all the wrong ways and constantly has him riled up when he should be rational.

And then she'll say something that'll have him grinning like an idiot, or do something that makes him want to kiss her until she's better and he completely forgets why she even bothers him in the first place.

When it comes to logic, he doesn't have any when it comes to Kate. He wants it to bother him; he begs it to bother him. He makes up lists and completes rational thinking diagrams to prove to himself why it's such a bad idea to be with her. He tries to remind himself of all the reasons why he doesn't want to like her. But in the end none of that matters. Every cop has that one criminal that got away; he just has one that he doesn't want to let go of.


End file.
